Divine Spirit
by killerninja123
Summary: Kami is falling. She's falling into her shadow, where she's afriad that her soul maybe taken away. Taken by a pair of golden eyes. Bianca has a secert. A sercert that will surprise everyone including the person whom her incarnation knows very well. Nico is in pain. He still misses his sister and his body is burning up. He's not sick, but he's changing. Changing into another form
1. Chapter 1

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Kami POV

I ran as fast as I can trying to get away the giant. The giant was tall as those giant trees in California or in those ran forests. I look back trying to see how far I was getting away from it, but the giant was closing in on me and my energy is running out. I puff every breath that I can take and try to use the last energy of mine to fun far away from the giant as possible. Up ahead, I saw a giant pine tree on top of a hill. _Maybe I can hide there_, I thought.

Suddenly, I trip on something and fell onto the ground sliding next to the pine tree. I fell flat on my chin, feeling the soft pillow grass. Then I saw a shadow in front of me. I turn my head and saw the giant. He raise his fist up into the air and drop it down on me, but thinking quickly, I place my palms onto the ground and lift myself up into the air. The fist of the giant came crashing down onto the ground, smashing the earth. I trickle of sweat cross my cheek. That was so close. The fist almost smash my face. I landed on the ground flat on my feet, but I loss my balance and begin to fall down to the hill. I got up from the ground wiping off the grass and dirt. I glance around to see where I am. I frowned with confusion.

Why am I in a some sort of summer camp?

I didn't have time to just stand there and glance at everything. I have this giant after me, but I do need to know about my surroundings first and then make my move. Like I always say: _You have to wait and listen before striking back_. Since I'm in this kind of situation, this might go well, I hope.

A sound of an angry roar came up from the hill. The giant ran down to the hill, reaching out his fists so he can grab me. The one thing that I notice in this camp was flying horses and a lake. I'm not sure how deep lakes can be, but I hope it's deep enough to distract the giant. I turn and ran to the lake as fast as I can. My ribcage burns with fire as the air in my lungs began to run out.

As I was running, the giant pick up some large rocks and threw them at me. I cover my head so I won't get my body smash from these rocks. When I got to the lake, I can see a some sort of dining hall with a bunch of people in purple and orange shirts. I can hear the chattering of the teenagers and kids talking to one another. I pray that no one doesn't notice me dealing with this thing. I don't want anyone to get hurt. The giant stop running and gave me a wicked smirk.

A gulf of blue flames erupted around the giant. The monster split in half and the both halves fell inside the burning flames. Inside of the flames was a shadowy figure. The figure looks like a girl. A woman maybe? The fire slowly died out and went to the palms of the shadow figure. My eyes widen. It was a woman, but why would a woman take form of a giant. The woman had long black night hair, beige skin, yellow cat-like eyes, sharp red nails, and a wicked smile. She was only wearing red and black clothing, but mostly all of it is red like the flames itself, except that the flames were the color of blue and not red.

I gritted my teeth as I began to be tense by this situation. What is she? A witch? Maybe, but she controls fire and I'm the opposite of fire, but I may be able to beat her, if I can think this carefully and quietly as I can.

The witch open her mouth and fire spout out of her mouth, aiming at me. I jump out of the way, trying not to get burn. I want to go into the lake and just stay there, but I know this was not part of my plan. I need to face this witch, even if it means getting burn alive.

"Aw, aren't you scare of a little fire?" The witch said in her wicked voice. "Don't worry, this will hurt, a lot."

Well, that's comforting, I thought.

The witch held out her palms and push it forward, a massive blue flames came at me again. I try to look quickly to see where I can find an opening, but I'm cornered by the two flames coming at me. I crouch down and try to cover my head from the flames. I can feel the burning tension of the blue flames in the very high temperature, making my skin go to a burning red phase. The smell of the smoke came from the burning grass and from my burning clothes. I cough as the smoke went into my throat. My eyes begin to blur as the smoke enters my lungs. I blink many times to try to get my vision clear, but nothing works.

At last the flames died out. The witch laughing in an insane voice as if she had gone crazy. Her eyes glare at me with insanity. She slowly walks up to me as she begins to wobble. I can hear the hall of the purple and orange shirts, died out into silence as if they notice something is happening into the camp.

I look at my arms and I can see the fiery red burning flesh of my skin. I bit my tongue, trying to ignored the pain. The witch stop as she got close to me. I look up at her and I can still see the madness in her eyes. In the fire in her hands, she made a some sort of dagger or a sword by the fire. I clench my fists on the ground, taking the dirt into my hands.

"My, my you're so weak," She said. "I don't see why you smell so powerful, but you're just weak like those filthy demigods."

Demigod?, I thought, is that what I am? A demigod?

I grasp the dirt tighter and tighter, making my knuckles white. The purple and orange shirt people came out of their hall, seeing what was going on. If I'm not mistaken, I'm seeing that they have Greek and Roman weapons in their hands.

"Any last words until, I take you as my pathetic prisoner?" The witch asked.

I look at the witch and gave her a smirk. "Eat dirt!"

I shove the dirt into the witches eyes and mouth. The witch scream as she taste the filthy dirt from my hands. I kick her in the gut and she fell onto the ground. I move back several or more feet away from her to get a better distance to fight her. I maybe badly burn, but at least, I'm able to move and still fight.

The witch spat out the dirt and glare at me. "Impressive, but you don't have any weapons to fight me. You can't defeat me! You'll just get burn."

I chuckled, still smirking at her. "I didn't say anything about not having a weapon, didn't I?"

Before the witch can say anything, two pair of feet landed on her head, making the witch bend over to the ground. There, attacking the witch from above is a girl who is about twelve years old. She has black hair, brown eyes, and pale olive skin. She was wearing a yellow and black jacket, a white headband with her last name on it, and red jeans.

"Bianca!" I shouted as I ran to her, reaching out my hand.

Bianca gave me a nod and jump off of the witch's head, reaching out to me into the air.

As our hands clasp together, Bianca gave me a friendly smirk, showing her sharp teeth and I gave her a friendly smile back. Her right arm begins to glow red-black and turn into a blade of a scythe, and then her whole body begins to glow to the same color and her full body turns into a full scythe.

The witch got up the ground, glaring at Bianca and me, but her eyes were on Bianca. She glare at the blade with fear as the black and red scythe gleams into the full moon where the tides are stronger than before. She held up her hands and make a fist. Out of her fists came a blue fire-like lighting. I never seen blue fire-like lightning before, but I could tell that it's very dangerous and deadly. She struck her fists onto the ground and the earthy floor crack upward, making Bianca and I going up to the air and not touching the ground.

The witch open her mouth and I thought more fire was going to come, but instead it was a sharp bladed black arrows. The black arrows came under us as if going from under is the better solution than going from above. I raise Bianca, who was still a scythe and slash at the sharp arrow points of the attack, but the arrows grew back and jab my through my shoulder and the side of my stomache.

I spit out a mouthful of blood as my feet touches the ground. I knelt down, feeling very sick in my stomach. Bianca's image begin to show on the blade of the scythe. Of course she wasn't wearing any clothes, but for her, turning into a scythe is her clothing and when she goes back to her human form, she has her regular clothes again.

"Kami are you alright?" Bianca asked.

I nodded. "I'll be fine. Just consentrate on that woman."

"Right!"

I tighten my grip on the metal snaith. I begin to charge at the witch with full speed. I raise up Bianca to strike at the woman, but she dodges my attack by jumping up into the air. More of her arrows came out of her hands and mouth. The arrows struck my at the parts of my arms and legs. More blood came out of my mouth and poured off of my chin. I fell onto my knees feeling weak. Finally, I fell onto the ground on my face, still grasping my scythe.

A rope of fire came from above me. I don't have enough time to protect myself from the attack. All of the sudden, Bianca blocked the attack as she moved in her weapon form on her own. The rope wrap around on the upper part of the snaith where her shoulder is. The sniath sizzle as if it was burning Bianca. Bianca grunted in pain as she felt the heat causing her pain. Finally, the fire rope disappeared and Bianca's image came at the blade of the scythe. She was covering her shoulder where the fire rope came.

Bianca's weapon form begins to glow red-black and in seconds, she was back into her human form. She went onto her knees to see if I was okay. Our hands were still in grasp with each other. The witch was in front of us, making a long fire sword, which it could slice our heads off. Bianca held out her arms out as if this was the only way to protect me. She glared at the witch with full hatred as if she had a grudge of her.

"Stay away from my friend!" Bianca shouted.

The witch smirked at Bianca and grasp her by her hair. Bianca gritted her teeth and tried to throw some punches at her, but the witch's fist turn into a flaming fist and then she threw a punch at Bianca's face. Bianca cried out in pain as the burning flames enter her skin. The fiery punch cause Bianca's nose to bleed and a fist fire mark on her face. Bianca grab a hold of the back of the witch's shirt, glaring at her with her brown eyes.

"Face it girl!" The witch snapped. "My master order me to bring the girl, but since your turn into a scythe that's better than his, you might be the acception. Just give up and come with me."

I begin to chuckle as if I had gone insane. I lifted my head up, showing the witch my smirk. The witch's expression change into confusion of wondering why my expression is like this. Bianca smiled and join into my laughter.

"What's so funny?" The witch snapped.

"Nothing," I replied. looking at Bianca.

Bianca release her grip from the witch and her right arm changed into the blade of her weapon form. "It's just that, you're going to be slice in half."

The witch gasped and before she can react to out plan, Bianca quickly changed into her scythe form. With a heavy heave, I pull the scythe forward and the black-red blade slice the witch in half from her stomach. By that, the witch begins to glow bright red-blue and exploded into a dark red dusk. Bianca changed back into her human form and fell onto her knees. We both breathe heavily and exhausted.

"Can't believe that work." Bianca said. "That was the most insane plan you ever had."

"But it worked though," I said.

Bianca got up from the ground and I did the same, but my vision begins to blur and my legs began to wobble. Then I notice something behind us. There the people with purple and orange shirts were staring at us as if we were crazy or something. Bianca seems tense about this. Sweat trickle down at the side of her head. She became pale as if she had seen a ghost.

"Who...are...you?" I asked

Suddenly, my vision went blank. My eyes closed and I fell flat onto the ground, hearing Bianca's voice, calling my name.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Bianca POV

"Kami!" I shouted as she fell onto the ground.

No this isn't good. She must have been wounded very badly. I knelt down, holding up her wrist to check her pulse rate. It seems somewhat normal. Maybe she got pass out because there was too much smoke in her lungs. I don't know, but I hope she'll be okay. I hesitantly glance up the people in front of my. My face turn very pale as if I just had a heart attack. They'll recognize me, I know it.

"Um...who are you people?" I asked with a smile as if I don't know anything about them.

"I'm Chiron and this is Camp Half-Blood," A centaur said as he step forward, studying me with his eyes. "This is a safe place for any kind of demigod. Greek or Roman."

I nodded, _This hasn't change a bit...well except for having Greek and Roman demigods together._

"So you think my friend here is a demigod?" I asked.

"Yes, since she was able to get pass the barrier," Chiron explained. "but the question is are you a demigod? You're a pure mortal. I know a mortal human when I see one, but you have powers of a demigod, which it doesn't make sense. You could be an descendant of a demigod like the Romans."

"Uh...yeah sure, let's go with that." I said rubbing the back of my neck, feeling uncomfortable. "So is there an infirmary here? Kami is wounded."

"Yes, in the Big House," Chiron replied. "Percy, Nico, why not you take..."

"Bianca," I answered. "Bianca Soul, but my real surname is Bianca Evans. If I were you just call me Bianca Soul instead of Evans I hate that last name. My friend here is Kami. Kami Rei."

Chiron nodded. "Yes, well please take Bianca Soul and Kami Rei to the infirmary."

Two campers step forward out of the group. One in an orange shirt that has a purple shirt on the back. He has black hair and green eyes. He was around seventeen or eighteen years old, maybe nineteen. I grew tense as I saw him, hoping he doesn't recognized me or anything. The other one next to him had black hair, brown eyes, and olive skin. He was wearing an aviator jacket, unzip, black jeans, with a chain belt, and a black sword on his side.

My stomach twisted into a knot as I saw him. My face turn pale almost as snow. This is real bad. He will definitely recognized me. I pull the unconscious Kami by her arm and place my hand around her waist and place her arm over my neck. I try to keep my face down as I can. I don't want anyone to mention why I look an exact image of her. If they find out about what happen in the 'downstairs' world. I'm not sure what's going to happen.

"You don't have to do that," The green eyes camper said, who is called Percy. "Nico and I will do that...By the way, do I know you. You look exactly like someone I know."

I shrugged. "Don't know. This is my se-first time meeting you."

I curse myself as I almost said the word second. I should carefully watch what I say so no one would know, but my only problem is the one in the aviator jacket, Nico. He was eying at me as if I just did something wrong or stupid. I carefully handed Kami to Percy. Him and Nico took Kami's arms and place it around their necks. Then they started walking to the Big House as I follow them.

"So where are you from, Bianca?" Percy asked.

"I'm from L.A," I replied. "but I move here to New York with my mother, father, and two brothers."

"How did you met Kami?"

"She's adopted." I explained. "My mother likes children and does foster care. Whens he saw Kami, she wanted her right away and then when Kami enters our home, we became best friends. Months later, my mother wanted to adopted her and a year later we finally adopted her into our family, but she still wanted to keep her last name so incase if she wanted to find her family. She's like a sister to me."

"What's your family look like?" Nico asked curiously.

I gulped on that subject, but I explained it anyway. "My mom is pretty. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She really loves my dad a lot. My dad is African-American. He had a crush on my mom since high school and he finally asked her out on the Fourth of July. My older brother has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes he had a scar from an accident at school. He's in his twenties now, but he lives with us. My other brother, like Kami he was adopted from Japan. He had eye cancer since he was born so he lost his eye and wears a glass eye. He's in his teens, but he's a bit older than me. He's very symmetrical. He likes everything to be balance."

"What are they're names?" Nico shouted at me as if he was angry about something.

A drip of sweat trickles down at the side of my head. Why does he have to ask this kind of question. I mean it's very personal after all. I don't remember him being so rude and cold. I open my mouth slowly to answer the question carefully, but I close it as we were in the front of the Big House.

"Oh good were here." Percy said happily.

I sigh with relieve.

Nico grunted as he didn't get his question, but he eyed at me and then to Kami as if he was on to me. We went inside the Big House and saw a guy wearing purple that looks like wine and a leopard fur. In front of him was a head of a leopard too. I recognized him immediately.

"That's Mr. D," Percy explained. "He hates heroes."

"That's right, Peter Johnson," Mr. D said. "Now who are these lot? New campers? Jeez, the gods breed like rabbits!"

"But, sir, you also have a son here too," Percy pointed out.

"At least I don't go all over with women twenty-four seven like my father!" Mr. D snapped.

Then thunder erupted in the skies.

"You know it's true!" Mr. D shouted at the ceiling.

"Anyway," Percy said changing the subject. "This is Bianca Soul and Kami Rei."

"How come this one is a mortal human like our Oracle?" Mr. D asked. "And the black hair one looks like she was knock out form a monster fight."

"She just collaped after she defeated the monter. Chiron thinks Bianca might be an descendant of a god." Nico replied as if he didn't care or believe about Chiron's theory.

"Descendant, demigod, mortal human, reincarnation, whatever," Mr. D said carelessly. "Just get into the infirmary."

"Yes, sir," the boys said as I turn pale when Mr. D said the word reincarnation.

We pass Mr. D as he begin to play cards with his leopard head. I'm not sure what the leopard head is for, but Mr. D hasn't change a bit at all. As we got into the infirmary, a man with a billion of eyes was in there. Percy and Nico lay Kami onto a couch. There was one thing that I didn't realized. Kami was sweating like mad. She was grasping her hand as if she needs to get a hold of something.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked the boys. "Why is she like this?"

"I don't know," Percy said gravely, heading to the door. "But I think we need to get Chiron."

"You think?" Nico said sarcastically, going after him.

"I'll come too." I siad.

"No!" Nico yelled and pointed to Kami. "You stay here and watch her. Percy and I will go and get Chiron."

"But-"

"Bianca, trust us," Percy said. "We'll handle this."

I sighed and nodded. Before Percy and Nico left, Nico gave me one last curious look and they both went to go find Chiron. I sat onto the nearest chair that was close to the couch. I can't believe this is happening again. Kami is always having those horrible dreams ever since school started. Now it's Labor Day and the dreams aren't gone. Why is this happening? Why?

_We know who you are, Strength of Angels_, said a voice in my head. _We want you and that girl!_

I gasped as I look around to see if anyone is there. How do they know what my incarnation's name means? Someone is after Kami and I. Like today the witch had orders to get Kami. I don't know why what she wants from her, but it has to do something about Kami. I don't know what it is, but I think Kami might be endangered.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**

**Author's note:**

**So did Bianca's family looks familiar? How about the appearance? Familiar too?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Nico POV

Percy and I dash out of the Big House, trying to find Chiron. I was curious about both Bianca and Kami. Bianca looks the splitting image of my sister. I remember Bianca chose to reborn and all, but did she kept her memories? If she did, she's not allowed to keep her memories. It's against the rules in the Underworld. Only her soul is allowed to reborn and other else. What about her powers? Are those demigod powers or powers that was passed on from the next generation to the next? Something about Bianca Soul is strange. When she saw everyone at camp, her face had gone very pale, paler than me. something about her is very unusual. I wonder if my father knows anything about this.I mean he knows his own daughter chose to reborn, but did he let her keep her memories as well? If he did, then what reason did he have for letting Bianca to keep her memories?

Then again, there's Kami Rei. I never see or met anyone with that name before. I don't even know what her name means, but since I know a small little insight of Bianca and Kami, I need more information about them. Since capture the flag is tomorrow, and those two are going to team up anyway, I think I should try to separate them and ambush Kami. I'm not sure why I don't just ambush Bianca at the flag game, but I think Kami is a weaker opponent and could get defeated easily. I mean with Bianca, who can transform into a scythe, they both have a good advantage against their opponent because it's almost like two verses one or something like that. If Kami and Bianca are not teaming up for capture the flag, then I'll have my chance to first confront Kami and see if she knows anything and if not, then Bianca is my last option.

Kami might be the daughter of a minor god like Iris or Nemesis or someone like that. I'm not sure, but she doesn't have that much power except for knowing how to use a scythe. She might be Enyo's daughter. I'm not sure about male minor gods though. She seems more like a daughter of a goddess than a daughter of a male god. I'm not sure why, but that's my opinion.

Finally, Percy and I found Chiron who was checking on the dragon who was guarding camp. Now that hit me. Why didn't that dragon notice Kami and Bianca? Seriously, for a dragon he must have notice something, right? What has he been doing, sleeping his butt off? By looking at the dragon, I guess he was asleep during that.

"Chiron!" Percy and I both said, gasping as we come up onto the hill.

"Yes, what's the matter?" Chiron asked

"Something...is worng with Kami, I think that was her name," Percy gasped for breath, which he got out a large water bottle and drank it all in less than a minute.

Chiron's face darken. "What's wrong with her?"

"We brought her and Bianca to the infirmary like you said," I explained. "but when we got there we realized that Kami...her mind seems to be bothered."

"By bother you mean...?" Chiron said, not getting what I was saying.

"We think that something or someone must be messing with her mind." I finished with annoyance.

Chiron cross his arms as if he was wondering why he didn't notice this before. I guess since there's a lot of more campers this year he has to keep track on everyone and everything. Besides, I think he was more shock about seeing a human mortal transforming into a weapon than seeing a demigod fighting a witch on her own. He's not the only one who didn't notice it. Percy was too busy looking up the clouds in his head and asking questions, Bianca was worrying about Kami and answering Percy's questions, but paid no notice at all, and I was busy thinking about something weird about Bianca and Kami and asking some questions too. So basically, we were all distracted.

"Let's go." Chiron said.

Percy and I nodded silently.

Chiron started galloping towards the Big House. Percy and I follow him. We try to catch up to our camp director as fast as we can. For a half horse and half man, he sure runs fast. I think since he's half horse, the speed of a human and a horse adds up together. I'm not sure if that's right, but I could be wrong. As we ran, a shot of pain went through my body again. I gritted my teeth as a twisted feeling inside of me ached. I can't believe this is happening again. This happened ever since summer ended and when Percy went off to school. I'm not sure why it's happening, but it's killing me.

Then my eyes began to blur. I rub my eyes so my vision stays clear, but it's not. Why is this happening? I'm not sick, but this pain is just so strong for me to handle. I stop and knelt onto the ground.

"Woah, Nico are you alright?" Percy asked.

I glared at him. "Do I look, alright?"

"Are you sick?" Chiron asked. "If you are, this is impossible, since we have the Golden Fleece."

I shook my head. "I'm not sick, but for some reason, my body is burning up with this unfamiliar pain I have."

I started to cough rapidly. I can't hold it anymore. I vomit onto the ground, which it was a mixture of blood as well. Percy look at the vomit with disgust, while Chiron stare at me with either shock or astonishment. Then without warning, my eyes close into complete darkness.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Kami POV

_What's happening? Why am I falling? Why am I falling down from a huge building? Is that...is that the Empire State Building that I'm falling from? How did I fall from there? How did I fall. I turn my head to see if I was going to fall onto the cement ground where a million people will see me crashing. Instead of seeing a cement ground with a bunch of people, there was a hole. A some sort of shadow on the ground. What is that? Why am I falling into a shadow? I look carefully at the shadow. The shadow was making another dark image. I gasped as I saw the image. It's my shadow! I'm...falling into my shadow? Why am I falling into my own shadow? This doesn't make any sense?_

_Suddenly, I felt a stab of pain coming through my shoulders, knees, and stomach. There through my shoulders are the same bladed arrows that I fought the witch. I can hear the echoing laughter of a man in the shadows. There in the deepest part of the shadow, I saw a pair of two golden eyes. I gaze up at the sky so I can see the sunset sky before I fall into the shadow._

_"Kami!" called out an unfamiliar voice. "Kami!"_

_I gasped. There falling in front of me was a shadowy figure. The shadow figure was calling out my name. The sound of its voice was a male's voice, but who? I don't know who's voice it was, but I wanted to reach to it. The shadow figure reach out his hand as if he was so close to reach for my hand, but we were like ten or five feet away from each other. I reach out my hand, trying to reach for its grasp, but the bladed arrows were pulling me harder into the shadow. I scream in pain as I felt the pain of the arrows in my flesh. Tears of pain were swelling up in my eyes._

_Why is that mysterious figure trying to save me? Why? I don't even know that shadow figure at all and I didn't even do anything. I can hear my name being repeated, with his voice being desperate to try to get to me._

_I wanted to see who was the shadowy figure, calling after me and trying to save me. I wanted to see who it is. A small flash of light shown on it. I was hoping to see who the figure was, but instead I could only see the light showing its eyes. _

_Its mysterious, kind, but lonely brown eyes._

_I close my eyes sense his soul calling for me. I relax my body as I breathe, inhaled and exhaled. Its soul is the color of black and its eyes are brown. It has dark hair. The background glow of its soul is the color of silver. The feelings inside its soul is kind, gentle, and like his eyes, lonely. _

_There's also a passion in his soul, passion calling out to my soul._

_I hit the shadow, which it was a dark black water. I open my mouth, wanting for air. I can feel the chilling cold hands of the golden eyes grab me, lifting up his hand. _

_He dug it into my chest and out came in his hand..._

_was a small blue soul._

* * *

Nico POV

_Where am I? Why am I falling from the sky? Why did I fall off of a building for? Why did I even do that for? By looking down at the ground, I was expecting to see the hard, solid, cement ground, but instead, I'm seeing a large shadow hole. A shadow that was the entrance to the Tartarus. My eyes widen with fear. Why the Tartarus? Why am I falling into that monstrous pit for? Then I saw a shadow figure falling there. I squinted my eyes to see who it was, but I could still see the shadow of the person and not the light revealing itself._

_"Nico!" called out an unfamiliar voice._

_The voice belongs to a girl, but I don't recognize that voice before. From what I can tell, that this girl could be a demigod. Maybe someone from Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. I'm not sure, but who is it? I reach out my hand wanting to save her from entering that darkness pit where evil dwells inside, the girl reach out her hand too as if she was almost there to reach me, but we were only like ten or twenty feet away from each other._

_Why? Why is she falling? Why is that girl falling into the Tartarus? What did she do that causes her to go in that pit? Something isn't right. Somehow, for some reason, she didn't deserved to go in there. I just know it._

_Then, I notice something in the pit of the Tartarus: A pair of golden eyes._

_I gulped as I knew who those eyes belong to. No! No, this can't be! He can't return. We just defeated the giants and Gaia! We can't go through this again. How did he got his power back? He's supposed to be very weak in there? Why is this happening? How is his powers returning this quickly? Who's doing this? Sweat tricking down at the side of my head. This is impossible. There's no way he can come back this quickly. He was supposed to try to rise again for another millenium._

_A sudden pain overwhelm my body. I cough as the feeling of pain hurts all over my body. Why am I having this pain ever since summer ended? Why is this keeps happening? I remember before I knew I was a half-blood that Bianca had the same pain too, but for some months later she was well again. She told me that she was going through some changes, which it didn't understand. I still don't understand it now. Today, I'm still questioning about her pain that she had and she told me that I'll have the same thing too. Is this the pain she was talking about? What kind of pain is this? What change am I going to have? Remembering what Bianca said, she says that it'll be useful in fights, but I'm not sure how a massive pain that I'm having is helpful in fights._

_Ignoring the pain, I glance at the girl. Large bladed arrows came out of the Tartarus and struck her. The girl scream in pin as the arrows went through her shoulders, knees, and stomach. For no apparent reason, I sense the girl's soul. I close my eyes and open them. My eyes began to glow dark silver. I can see the soul in her. The shape of her soul is smaller than mine. Her soul is blue, like the ocean and her a black glow background. In her soul, the face of her soul is smiling as if it was happy. Her soul's eyes is the color like I said, blue. On the top of the forehead of the soul has two symbols. The couldn't see the symbols well because it was so small, but one symbol was green and the other was black. The personality of her soul is a short-temper, kind, warm, cheerful, very responsable, and has a good amount of courage, but there's also passion too. _

_Her soul has passion, calling out to my soul._

_A flash of light came and I thought I was going to see what the girl was, but instead it was her eyes. Her green eyes. The green eyes were pleading for help. Those eyes resembles as the ocean. I wanted to look at those eyes closer. I wanted to see who's eyes those belong to._

_The girl went into the shadow. I couldn't see anything else, but someone dying. The girl in that shadow right now is dying._

_Her soul is being taken by that pair of golden eyes._

* * *

Bianca POV

With a sudden jolt, Kami and Nico's eyes pop out and got up from their couches, breathing heavily and gasping for air. Chiron, Percy, and I jump in shock. The two were sweating like crazy. Kami was shivering with fear and touching her shoulders, knees, and stomach as if someone had just stab her. Nico was lifting up his hand and grasping it as if he wanted to catch something. Chiron glance at the two seeing if he can figure things out.

"Kami, are you alright?" I asked.

"I-I'm fine," Kami replied in a shaky voice. "Bad dream."

"How 'bout you, Nico?" Percy asked.

"S-Same," Nico stuttered. "Bad dream."

"Man, you totally blackout!" Percy exclaimed. "Chiron had to carry you on his back and put you here. You seriously gave us a fright."

"Yeah..." Nico said hesitantly as he wince in pain of rub his right arm.

"What kind of dreams did you two have?" Chiron asked. "Did you two have the same dream?"

"I don't remember my dreams..." Kami said, but I knew it was a lie. Her face is seriously pale as Nico.

"I...couldn't describe my dream," Nico said. "I guess it was when Bianca died..."

Those two...are lying. I can tell. I know when Kami lies, her face turns pale. I'm not sure about Nico, though, but I think he's lying too. I'm not sure, but I think he is. Chiron nodded wondering if he should believe what these two had said.

"Okay, then," Chiron said. "Percy, take Bianca and Kami to the Hermes cabin, Nico you must go back to your cabin and get some rest."

"Yes, sir." Percy and Nico both said.

Nico got up from the couch. His legs wobble a little bit and he went out of the door, without saying a word. I glance at Kami to see if she was fine. She wipe the sweat off of her face and got off from the couch. Her motion swayed back and forth as if she was going to pass out, but she was able to control it. Kami and I follow Percy to the Hermes cabin. It was a nice cabin, but I put my hands in my pocket jut in case if anyone of the god of thieves children are going to steal my stuff.

"Well tomorrow is your first day at camp," Percy said. "It's really fun here. You'll get use to it. Tomorrow is capture the flag. You two will be against my team."

"Okay," I said happily.

Percy gave Kami and I a welcome smile and closed the door. The camp consular were Connor and Travis Stoll. They showed Kami and I to our bunks. I wanted Kami to take the top bunk, but she said that she wanted to take the bottom one, which I cannot argue with her on that. Kami and I changed into pajamas that the Stoll brothers stole from the camp store, including camp shirts too. I lay down onto the bunk and closed my eyes, remembering the life that I once had.

* * *

Kami POV

Those golden eyes. Who does those belongs to? What about those brown eyes? What's going on? How come my soul was being taken by those golden eyes. What does those golden eyes want from me?

* * *

Nico POV

As I enter my cabin, I closed the door right away. I was thinking about those green eyes. I collapse onto my bunk, still feeling the pain. Remembering my sister, I'm not sure if this is the pain she was talking. Maybe it is, maybe not, but she did say that when I have the same pain as her, she said that I'll be changing as well.

The question is: What am I changing for? Is there a reason why this change is useful in fights?

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, if you readers know, I use a Soul Eater theme. This theme will still be going and all. Wonder what's going to happen next? Well capture the flag of course! I can only tell you that capture the flag will take a little dark turn, just to let you know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Kami POV

I woke up as the sun rays hit my eyes. I remember I was in some sort of place which I didn't know where. Sitting at the side of my bed was Bianca. She had a cold rag in her hand and a cold bowl in the other. I guess I was sweating in my sleep then.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asked

"Yes, and good morning to you too." I replied. "Now where am I?"

"Hermes cabin."

"I meant this place."

"Camp Half-Blood, home to the children of Greek gods and goddess, also they're some Romans here too."

I blinked. "Camp...what?"

"You heard me: Camp Half-Blood, home-"

"I know what you said!" I snapped, then I said sadly. "I...just can't believe it."

Bianca sighed and place a hand on my shoulder. Bianca and I met when we were six. We met each other at a foster center when her mom was wanting to raise a foster child. They found me and wanted to raise me. Months later, Bianca's mother wanted to adopt me into the family, just like they did to their other son from Japan. A year later, I was adopted into the family and Bianca and I are very close since. I always see her as my best friend and sister. I feel like I really want to protect her so she won't get hurt.

"It's alright," Bianca assured me. "We'll find out who your parent is. They'll give us a sign. A claim as their child."

I raise an eyebrow. "How do you know all about this? Did everyone just explain to you this?"

"Um...yeah," Bianca said hesitantly with a nervous smile. "Let's just go with that. Remember today is capture the flag."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Who's team are we on?"

"We're teaming with the Dionysus, Apollo, Demeter, the minor gods kids, and the low rank Romans."

"Oh Goo-dy." I said sarcastically.

"Oh lighten up." Bianca said. "It'll be fine. Come on, let's get lunch and do some camp activities. I haven't done those activities for a long time."

"Um...what did you just said?" I asked, being confused at that last part.

"Nothing! I just said you sleep through the morning."

"Okay..."

I couldn't believe I sleep through the morning. I usually don't sleep like that. I guess that wierd dream just made me freak out a little and caused me to over sleep. I change into the camp pajamas into the orange camp clothes. I have to admit, it's very comfortable, but I don't know anything about Greek gods or goddess. I never learn anything of them. How am I supposed to fit in if I don't know anything of the mythology?

As we got to the hall, which is called the mess hall, everyone was having lunch. People started at Bianca and I as if we were freaks. We have to sir in the Hermes table because Bianca says that since we weren't claimed, we have to be in that table. I'm still not sure how she knew all about this. It seems like she just understand things right away. The food was good except that there wasn't any meat because of those half goat human people. So everything here is like made of vegetables. We also have to give the gods an offering by burning our food into the pit, which I really don't understand by that.

After the nice not fully lunch, Bianca and I have to do the camp activities that they have. Everywhere I go, I feel like I'm being watched. I'm not sure why, but its this feeling that I have. I think that dream I had gives me the spooks and makes me a little bit jumpy. Every time, I'm with Bianca, that Nico guy was watching us. It made Bianca sweat so much that she had to stay inside. She seems nervous about almost everything. I don't know why, but she won't tell me.

The activities were fun. I really like the Arena and the climbing wall. It's really cool how you get to train on your own inside the Arena. For the climbing wall, I really like the lava flowing down on the rock. It makes it more challenging and cool the same time. The campers here are very nice, I couldn't help it, but see what their souls looks like.

Percy's soul is the same color as mine, but his eyes are lighter than mine. His soul has a some sort of goofy smile on its face and has a faded symbol of a trident on the forehead. His soul has a light blue background glow. His girlfriend, Annabeth has a yellow soul. The expression of her soul looks like its intelligent. The eyes of her soul is gray and has a dark gray background glow. On the forehead of her soul has an owl on it, which is the symbol of some goddess that I forgot its name.

For Bianca's soul, her's is exactly identical to the black soul that I saw in my dream. It's very wierd how I can remember that soul so well, I felt like I'm sensing that same soul right now, but I don't know whose soul that belongs to. I tried to close my eyes so no one would see that my eyes change to the color black. Every time my eyes turn black, I always see someone's soul inside their bodies. I can't even control it.

As soon as night-time came and dinner was over, everyone was going to their teams for capture the flag. Bianca helped me with the breastplate and everything, which I still don't know how she put it on.

"Hey, Bianca, when do you get so smart about Greek mythology?" I asked. "I don't remember anything that you know about this."

"I just know it, y'know." Bianca replied. 'It's hard to explain. You might not believe me if I told you."

I raised an eyebrow being so confused. What was one thing I'm not going to believe her? I trust Bianca with my life. I would believe her for anything. If it is a secret, then why is she scared for telling it to me? After Bianca helped me on the armor, she handed me a sword. It was heavy! I knew Bianca's right arm can transform into a blade of a scythe, but she is my weapon after all and we're a team and now we have to fight in different places against different people.

"Okay here's the plan," Travis Stoll said. "Pollux you take your group to guard the flag, Dakota take your group in the bushes so we can have a surprise attack, and my bros and sis, you guys come with me to get the flag and Bianca since you're a weapon, you come with us. For you Ami-"

"Kami," I said.

"Whatever, you go into the woods on your own." Travis finished.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bianca asked, glaring at the woods as if she saw something going in there.

"Yes, it's a good idea," Travis said, without explaining to her, but Bianca glared at him. "Fine, she can come with us halfway, but after that she's on her own."

Then the horn blew.

"It's starting!" Connor Stoll exclaimed. "Come on let's go."

Like what Travis said, our team went to separate groups and slip up. Bianca's right arm transformed into the blade of her scythe form. She gave me a confident smile assuring me that I'll be fine. I try to lift up the sword, but it's seriously too heavy.

We have to follow Connor and Travis and everyone else because they know about the forest well enough and we don't, but for some reason, Bianca knows the way too. It's like as if she had been here before, even though she hasn't. I try to keep up with the others, but the heavy sword was slowing me down. I really wish that Bianca can turn into her full form so that way we can work together as a team like always. Running in this place in the forest is very think and hard to see everyone. I had to heave the heavy sword to keep up with everyone. I wonder how long we have to run because this place is huge.

Everyone was excited for this hoping to win, even Bianca was excited too. I never knew she played this game before. I wonder how skilled she is without me and without turning into her weapon form. Then the two brothers and everyone else stop. I drop onto my knees feeling tired. I'm not usually a game person. I'm mostly a bookworm. I wipe the sweat out of my forehead. How big is this forest? Seriously we ran a lot. I laid down on the forest grass, feeling the soft tenderness of the plants. I gaze up at the night sky, wanting to reach out of the stars. The stars are sure bright tonight.

"Okay, now you Ami," Connor began to say.

"Kami!" I snapped.

"Whatever, go into that think part of the forest," Connor finished pointing to the part of the forest on our right.

"No." I said. "I want to fight with Bianca."

"Look," Travis said getting slightly irritated. "You'll get a chance to fight someone, but there _is_ someone we know in the think part of the forest, who is a very good fighter than us. So that's why we wanted you to go in there."

"Because without Bianca, you guys think I'm weak?" I asked.

"No, we just want to see if you can fight with other weapons without using Bianca." Connor said as if it was obvious.

I gnashed my teeth. "Fine!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, arrows and throwing knives shot out of the trees. Everyone cover their heads to protect themselves and so did I. I waited to feel the pointed pain of the knives and arrows, but instead I hear the hitting sound of metal. I uncover my arms from my face and so did everyone else. There we saw a giant bladed scythe covering us. Everyone's mouths drop open and I do admit, so did I. I never knew Bianca can make her right bladed scythe bigger than her weapon form. As soon as the arrows and throwing knives are gone, everyone was speechless.

"Wow, Bianca that was awesome!" Travis cried out. "You're in our team for now on!"

"Enough of that, so what do we do next?" Bianca asked.

"We each need to split up to get the flag." Travis explained. "Also Kami, go to the thick part of the woods where Connor showed you. After you're done defeating someone in there, and if you have time try to get the flag and don't do anything stupid."

I growled as I cross my arms feeling very offended. I wanted to help to get the flag, but since those two idiots are the captains, I have to listen to their annoying voices. Bianca was about to open her mouth to say something to me, but instead of listening to her, I clenched my fists and stomped onto the ground, leaving everyone being amazed of Bianca's ability.

I knew I shouldn't be jealous of her, but what kind of ability do I have? I'm not smart and useful. So why should I be here if everyone is going to push me away. I threw the heavy sword away from me with anger. I wish I wasn't a demigod! There's nothing important about me being one! Everyone has cool abilities, while I can see people's' soul. How is that useful?

Then I sense a soul nearby. The same exact soul in my dream. The black soul. I glance around trying to sense where the black soul. I wanted to know who's soul I'm sensing. Connor was right. These part of the woods are thick. I can't see a thing except for darkness.

"Who's there?" I called out. "Show yourself!"

Out of nowhere, something elbowed me at my ribcage. I gasped as the pain overwhelmed my body causing it to numb. I glimpses around looking for the heavy sword that I threw, but it was nowhere to be scene. I threw punches trying to find my opponent, but I can feel my fists against its palm as the opponent block my attack. Then the opponent seize a handful of my hair and slam me against the tree behind me. I gritted my teeth in pain by the slam. I winced as the opponent tug on harder to my hair. Next thing I know, I felt something sharp and pointed at my throat. I knew right away it was the pointed top of a sword. The sword felt cold like nice and the feeling of nightmares of dreams about to be real.

"You better shut up and listen," the opponent said. "If you answer my questions, I might let you go. You're so weak, you can't even see in the dark well like everyone else."

I clutch my fists as I was being called weak. It's not my fault that I had a lame ability. I recognized that voice from yesterday. I close my eyes as I sense his soul. I gasped as I quickly open my eyes.

"You're the one who blacked out yesterday," I said. "Nico, right? That's your name right?"

"Yes, but aside from that answer my question," He growled. "How come Bianca Soul is the identical image of my deceased sister Bianca di Angelo?"

He has a sister?

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said not knowing what's happening right now. "I don't know why they look-alike. Maybe it's just a coincidence."

"It's not a coincidence, Rei," Nico snapped. "but people do look alike, but Bianca Soul is the same image of my dead sister. I know she reborn a year ago. Her incarnation would have been a year old now, but right now, I know there's something about Bianca Soul and you're going to tell me more about her. Besides you two are siblings after all."

"Look, even though I'm close to her, that doesn't mean I know everything about her!" I shouted. "She keeps secrets from me too!"

Nico's grip suddenly softens slowly as if he knows that I'm telling the truth. I push his hands away from my hair and punched him in the face twice. I wanted to punch him again, but instead I knelt down, muttering to myself trying to calm down my anger. I sort of have anger problems sometimes, but I'm able to control them.

"Look, I'm not sure what your problem is, but Bianca may have told you that I was adopted into her family and I know were really close, but I still hate not having a real family!" I snapped angrily as my voice echos throughout the woods, having all of this anger release. "Even when I was adopted I hated the people outside of the Soul family. I never hated Bianca or her family because they were like a family that I wanted to have, but when other families are around me, I hate it! I hate it how the families around me are all happy and I'm here without anyone having my blood! I was alone since the day I was born! I hate it here! Everyone here has their godly parent that cares for them, while I don't! I don't care about this place! I hate this camp! I hate everyone here and _I HATE YOU_!"

A flash of dark light appeared in front of us. The light was a mixture of dark and light, but mostly dark. I squinted my eyes and saw a shadow figured. I couldn't decide what the figure was. It looked very unhuman, but the only thing that looked human is its pair of pale golden eyes. As the light shown, I can see Nico. His eye was blackened and his nose was bleeding. I guess I punched him there, which I was aiming for the cheek. The shadow figured looked at Nico and then at me. He smirked wickedly at me as if he wanted something from me.

He reached out his hand as it comes out of the dark light. Without further warning, he quickly grasp my face. A tension of burning pain came upon my eyes. My vision was beginning to fade drastically. I screamed as the pain increase. I felt like I was being burn in a fire pit and cannot get out. Nico raise his sword over his head trying to attack the shadow figure, but the figure stopped him as if the figure was using telekinesis. Then Nico was sent flying backwards and hit his head on the trunk of a tree which knocked him out.

I scream louder and louder as my vision was fully gone and the shadow figure's eyes became bright, dull gold. Blood poured out of my eyes. The shadow figured let go of me. He chuckled as if he had finally have something that he wanted from the start. I cover my eyes from my hands trying to ease the pain of what that person did.

"What did you do to me?" I asked as if I was about to cry.

"We'll meet again, Divine," the shadow figure said. "I only took your sight because I needed to see, but don't worry, you'll have your sight back again. Besides I know my son does have the ability to 'see' the vibrations of the earth and unlike your half brother who causes the volcanos to erupt on accident, you have that power to 'see' the vibrations too."

The shadow figures voice faded away. I couldn't tell if he was still there or not. Did he say my father? I...have a...father? No, I don't have a father. Even if I'm a daughter of a god or a goddess, I still won't think of them as a parent. I just want to know...secretly wanted to know what happen to my mother.

Near me I can hear Nico groaning as he awakens from being unconscious.

"Oh gods, your eyes are bleeding!" He shouted.

"Now you care?" I asked, staying still.

I heard the footsteps of Nico running over to me and grabbing my face, which caused me to gasped and my face flushed a little. He open my eyes with his fingers carefully. I groan in pain as he open my eyes.

"Y-You have green eyes?" Nico gasped.

"Yeah," I replied. "Why?"

"Nohing...it...looks like the ocean, but now it's pale green."

"I think I'm blind." I said as I see nothing, but blurs everywhere. "Who was that person?"

"I...have a hunch, but it's not a good one." Nico said. "Here let me help you."

"No!" I shouted. "I can do this myself."

"But you can't see!" Nico protested.

"There's another way for seeing," I growled.

I took off my shoes and socks, placing my feet firmly on the ground. The dirt was cold, but I didn't mind. The shadow figure did say that I can "see" the vibrations of the earth. I closed my eyes to ease the pain of my new blind eyes. I took a deep breath and echaled out.

There I sense the vibrations of the earth as if everything was moving. I can see the trees, Nico, and the heavy sword only a few feet away from me. The newly earth sight was silver, but I can't see the faces of people though. I'm not sure if I should trust this new sight of mine. Somehow, someway, I can 'see' far away than most people since my feet are connecting to the earth. For the first time, I never knew my hearing is this well too. I guess I never really paid any attention to things that much.

"I think someone's coming this way." I said very calmly as I pointed to the left direction.

"What do you mean by 'you think.'." Nico questioned as if he doesn't think I was right, but by this seeing the vibrations, I can see him using air quotes.

Then we heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes on the right and left. Nico took out his sword and push me behind him as if something was going to attack us. I guess since I'm blind, I have to deal with people trying to help me and all.

"Nico are you with Kami?" a voice asked. "Everyone heard screaming."

"We're here, Chiron," Nico answered as he lowers his sword down.

"Kami...what happen to your eyes?" Bianca asked in a worry tone. "Why is it bleeding? Why is your eyes pale green?"

"S-Someone attack me," I replied. "Nico ran into me and then a flash of light came and knock him out. I couldn't describe what that thing look like, but he grab me by my face and took my sight away."

I knew I was sort of telling the truth. I didn't want anyone to get in trouble and I have to admit, I don't want Nico to get in trouble of what he did too. Nico turn his head quickly at me as I told the half lie to Bianca and everyone else. He stare at me for a few minutes, which it was kind of getting creepy.

"Okay...well, I'll contact Apollo and ever healing god that I can get my hands on," Chiron said. "I'll try to do something as well, but if this doesn't work, I'm not sure how to retrieve your sight back, Kami."

"It's okay," I said in a glum voice. "There's other ways I can see."

"Ways?" Chiron asked.

Crap! Why did I have to say that?

"What I mean that...there can be other ways for me to see with some healing," I said carefully and slowly watching what I was saying.

"I see, well, I think we should skip capture the flag for tonight and have our Roman games tomorrow," Chiron said.

All the campers nodded. Bianca went over to me and held my hand to I can follow the direction where she's going. Her hands seems very cold like ice and tembling with axiety. She was looking at me open pale green eyes, which my eye lids were covered with blood and it goes down to my cheek. It looks like as if I was crying blood.

"Kami, who attack you?" Bianca asked hoarsly. "Who did this to you?"

"I told you, I can't decribe him," I said. "but before my sight was taken away, I only saw a pair of golden eyes."

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it! Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

Kami POV

The next day, as I woke up, it was hard not seeing the sun. I was able to know by feeling the vibrations of the earth with my feet, so that way I can understand if it was night or light outside. It was wierd, but I try to get used to it. Even though I can only see the blurs in my eyes, but the feeling of the earth helps me to detect vibrations in the ground to perceive objects, people, and other aspects of their environment, essentially acting as sonar, but through the earth. Even though this new ability amazes me every minute, but I had to pretend not to see at all, which it was really easy. The truth is there are some things that are hard for me for not being able to see. Like seeing everyone's face, but for some reason, I'm able to see their souls even though I don't feel my eyes turning dark, which I think it's kind of wierd.

I went out of the door, wanting to see what I can do with my abnormal sight, but before I can tak a step out of the cabin, someone was about to place a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Bianca," I greeted as I sense her.

Bianca stopped before she place her hand on my shoulder. I can't see what her expression is, but from her soul's expression, it's very confused of how I knew she was behind me.

"How did you know I was behind you, even though you're blind?" Bianca asked.

"Your footsteps!" I lied quickly. "I can recognized your footsteps!"

Bianca sighed as she held my hand to guide me. "Okay, at least you can recognized that, but you're still blind. You cannot go wandering around camp like that."

"Fine," I grumbled. "Has Chiron found anything to cure me?"

"Well, since you were asleep, he and Apollo tried everything they can," Bianca replied. "But nothing worked."

I clenched my fists. Nothing? How am I going to get my sight back, then? Do I have to see with my feet for now on? I turn my head away from Bianca so she won't see the pain look on my face. From that she knew I didn't want to talk. Instead, she guided me to the mess hall so we can have some breakfast together.

As we were outside going to get our breakfast. I feel the vibrations telling me that everyone is really excited today. It must be the Roman games today. I can hear people talking about something about a coliseum and volunteering to competing one of the campers to win something. By hearing this, it really does seems very interesting. I had a sudden urge for wanting to do that, but since I'm blind, a lot of people think I'm weak and fragile. Plus this might be helpful to me to get used of my new sight.

When we got into the mess hall, everyone was huddling together and whispering wondering how I lost my sight. Some people say that it's very wierd, others say it must be a punishment from a god or goddess, and a few people think that something or someone wanted to have my sight. Bianca pushed me down gently onto the seat where a plate of food is in front of me.

"I can eat by myself." I said grabbing a fork. "I don't need any help."

Bianca nodded. "Okay, but if you need anything just let me know. Remember we have to give the gods the offerings."

I tighten my fists, feeling slightly angry. I don't want to give the gods my offering. Why should I care? I don't know if my mother/father is going to answer me, then again, the shadow figure did say my godly parent is male...so I wonder who's child am I. I could be Hades. I mean I see souls and can feel the vibrations of the earth. Plus the Underworld is inside the earth after all, right?

As I hate my breakfast slowly, while Bianca was watching me as if I was about to poke myself with a fork or a knife. Before I was fully done with my breakfast, Bianca took me to the fire to do the offerings for the gods. I wasn't sure what to give the gods, but I just gave them some blueberries, which are my favorite food because I like blue. I prayed for my mother or father to claim me because I'm seriously desperate to know who's my parent is. I also wanted to know why they left my mother or father. I don't have any knowledge of Greek mythology, so how am I supposed to know about these things?

After breakfast was fully done, everyone was going to the coliseum, which I didn't know that this camp have. I'm not sure how the people from outside of this camp will see that huge thing. I mean, there is somebody has to know and see it right? It's like when wierd things happen, no one notices it, except for demigods.

"Bianca, wouldn't anyone notice a coliseum here?" I asked. "I mean that thing is huge after all."

Bianca shook her head. "No, demigods can only see it. Not mortals. We have the Mist that alters their memories, but a very few mortals can see the Mist. The camp has an Oracle who's mortal and can tell the future. Have you read the Iliad when school started? It'll explain some of it."

I turn my head a little, being slightly embarrass because I never read the Iliad because reading is so boring. I slowly jerk my head up, as I should have notice before. Where is Nico? I didn't sense him in the mess hall or around here at all. I wonder if he's still thinking about what happened yesterday.

"Where's Nico?" I asked again.

"He's helping Chiron to prepare the coliseum." Bianca replied. "Come on we need to get going."

I nodded, as I place my hand on Bianca's shoulder that way she'll think that I'm a fragile person. As we walk, around us, everyone in the camp was getting their weapons and wierd items out as if it was going to help them. I wonder how would this go. I mean, I know a bit about coliseum. They use it for entertainment and killing. It's very gruesome the same time. When we got to the coliseum, we went to get into our seats. Chiron was inside of the coliseum, holding a microphone.

"Since, you can't see, I'm going to tell you what's happening." Bianca said.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

I close my eyes to sense the vibrations throughout the coliseum. Everyone was talking loudly, but there was one person I could sense too. In the shadows, near the entrance of inside, was Nico, who was crossing his arms. By feeling his heart rate, he seems nervous about something. Maybe he was nervous about what happened yesterday. I'm not sure, but he really does seem nervous about something. I open my eyes, still seeing the blurs of my eyes.

"Settle down, settle down!" Chiron said in the microphone. Then everyone became quiet in seconds. "Since, capture the flag was very...how should I put this? Abnormal for some people and for our new campers. Since we don't have a winner, any one of you can volunteer in this game. It can be how many people you can fight. Remember, there is no killing at all. So...who would like to go first?"

"ME, ME!" said a hyperactive voice.

the person who stood up was shouting and repeating the same thing. He was shooting something out of his first. Something hot. He was also putting his friend's hand up on his left and his other friend on his right. They look slightly uncomfortable by this, but mostly the one of the left was being excited and almost as hyperactive as him too.

"Ah, Leo, Jason, and Percy," Chiron said. "Would you guys like to be in teams or opponents?"

"Teams!" The very hyperactive one, Leo shouted quickly before his friends get to decide.

Leo drag his friends to the inside of the coliseum where everyone was watching. I can recognized Percy's soul easily, but not Jason's. His soul is the color of electric blue and purple, almost like a mix. The glowing background of his soul is yellow, but on top of his soul's forehead was a lighting and goat symbol. The expression of Jason's soul is very serious, but I can see some kindness in him too. Leo's soul was the opposite. His soul was on fire. Literally. His soul has a hyperactive expression and on the top of his soul's forehead was a hammer and tongs. The glowing background of his soul was the color of bright orange almost like fire.

"Alright, now how many opponents will you guys want?" Chiron asked.

"Two or one!" Leo replied quickly.

"Seriously man, let us answer!" Jason said. "It'll be even if we have three opponents."

But Leo wasn't listening.

"Anyone want to go?" Chiron called out.

Since they decide to have one or two opponents, why not I go for a try? Plus Bianca is my weapon so it'll be the two of us fighting them. In addition, I want to see if I can work this powers of mine on a battle field like this one.

I got up from my seat without hesitation. "I would like to go!"

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**

**Author's note:**

**There maybe some posiblities who's Kami's father is.**

**If you think you know who it is, please say what you think in the reivew.**

**Also for Kami's 'seeing' the vibrations of the earth, if you guys watch Avatar: The Last Airbender, then you know that her ability is like Toph.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Nico POV

I jerk my head up to Kami, who was standing up and volunteering to fight. My mouth dropped open. Did I just heard what she said correctly? How can she fight? She's blind! She can't see at all! Then I remember how she said there was another way and how she knew Chiron and the other campers were coming. I knew she couldn't just predict that. If she can see the future, her eyes would glow. Only a few children of Apollo can see the future and their eyes glow golden-yellow. What is she and why does she wants to fight Leo, Jason, and Percy? She'll be beaten within a second. There's no way Chiron would let her go in there and fight. If he lets her fight, then fine by me. Let her get hurt, like I care...

* * *

Kami POV

"Kami are you sure?" Chiron asked. "You know, you're blind, right?"

"Yes, I know that," I said as if it was obvious.

"Kami, you're crazy!" Bianca shouted. "You-You can't do this! I won't let you!"

"Then why not you be my partner then?" I suggested. "We can team up like always."

"I'm not sure if I want to team up this way." Bianca muttered quietly.

I clenched my fists as the way she said hurts me. I want us to work as a team out there and show her what I can do. I want everyone to see what I can do. Instead I can't team up with my adoptive sister at all.

"If she wants to go out there and fight, then let her," someone said. "Also she needs a weapon!"

Chiron sighed. "Okay, Kami come down here and I'll give you a weapon, but I'm not sure about this. You can get hurt really badly."

"That's what you all think." I murmured angrily.

Bianca sighed heavily. She took my hand and took me to the inside of the coliseum. As we got there, Chiron handed me a sword, which it is the right weight for me to use. By feeling their heart rate from my feet, I can sense Bianca being very worried and don't know what to do at all. For Chiron he seems that it is not very wise for three boys fighting a girl who is already blind.

Chiron and Bianca went up onto the steps to get into their seats. The three boys went against the wall and face me. I wanted to do the same, but instead, I just stayed at the same spot so that way, people will think that I didn't know they were at the wall. Plus they think that since I'm blind, I won't notice anything, but pain, which it's not true. The campers raise a large hammer and swing it against a giant bell. The bell echo throughout the camp, which caused the birds to fly up into the sky as if the sounding of the bell had shock them.

"BEGIN!" Chiron shouted.

* * *

Bianca POV

I bit my nails nervously as I watch Leo, Jason, and Percy changed at Kami, with fire, lighting, and water. I was biting my nails with my hand, while I use my other hand to try to cover my eyes, but I can't because I'm very nervous, wondering if Kami will survive this. I should have teamed up with Kami, but I was too disappointed to team up like that. I guess she was angry at the capture the flag yesterday so that's why. My face turns pale as I saw the three boys getting closer to her as they jump into the air. I wanted to shout out to her, but I know that I can't do anything, but just standing there.

Before they can even touch her, Kami suddenly jumps forward up into the air as she pass the boys attack by going above them. She went upside down, went back to the ground on her hands and did another jump. Then she landed onto her feet, turning her backs to them. Percy, Leo, and Jason were shock of what just happened. Even everyone who is watching this are shock too. The boys couldn't stop their attacks. They have to hit the ground no matter how much energy they wasted.

_BOOM!_

An explosion came as their powers hit the ground. Dirt sprouted from the ground as if there had been a volcano here. Dusk finally cleared off and now the boys were covered with dirt and their clothes look like it was burned off. Each of them had a confusing look on their faces. They glance at Chiron, to everyone, and back at Kami. Leo rubbed his eyes, trying to see as if the Mist didn't fool him. So did Jason and Percy, but Kami was still standing there of where she landed. She turn around and faced them.

"How can you dodge us without any sight?" Jason asked. "You're blind!"

Kami chuckled. "There are a lot of things everyone doesn't know about me. I'm surprised that I don't know anything about myself too. Why not you guys just try to attack again?"

"You're on!" Leo cried out with excitement.

"Leo, I think we should-" Jason was about to say, but instead of listening. Leo ignored him and went after Kami with his fists on fire.

I got up from my seat, having a not so good feeling about fire. I never knew this guy can be so arrogant, even I never knew Kami was a lot more arrogant than him! She can get herself kill! I just can't watch this, but I can't close my eyes. I have to know what's going to happen.

Everything was like in slow motion. As Leo was so close going to burn Kami at her face, without showing any sign of fear at all, Kami gave herself a small smirk. She move out-of-the-way to the right before the fist of fire fully touched her. By that, she grabbed Leo by the back of his shirt, pull him back, which cause him to be shock. Kami made a fist and launch her fist into his stomach.

I rubbed my eyes as if I was seeing this right. How can Kami was able to do this? How can she sense Leo coming at her? It's like I don't know her anymore. What kind of power does she have?

Leo gasped in pain as he felt the penetrating fist in his gut. His fire died out, but he was still breathing and his eyes were half-open. It looked like as if Kami had drain down his spirit or soul in him. Leo dug his hand into his tool belt and got out a massive hammer, which it looks like it can break any skull of any being. Kami let go of Leo quickly and did a quick backflip so incase if she gets hit by the hammer.

"I'm not sure how you're able to know where I am." Leo said. "But you're good for a blind girl."

"Thanks," Kami said. "You're good yourself, but you're slightly arrogant in some ways."

"I get that a lot."

Leo raised up his hammer and smash it into the ground. Fire erupted from the earth and cause the smoke everywhere around him and Kami, making them invisible inside the clouded smoke of fire. My eyes widen with anxiety as I felt the pain of fear for my sister. I'm not sure how she's doing this, but how can she fight in the smoky clouds? It's impossible to fight in there.

* * *

Kami POV

I can tell there was a cloud of dusk around me by the smell, but also I can smell fire too. I spread my legs out to get a better vibration of the earth. I can see where Leo is and his body is full of flames, which didn't burn him at all. I gulped quietly to myself, knowing if one of my feet catches on fire, it would be very hard for me to see. Even though I can see the vibrations of the earth, I can also sense his soul wavelength. His soul is somewhere around the dusk and is somewhere near me.

I move back a few steps, knowing he's somewhere right in front of me. I have to stay away from fire, or else I'll be defeated. My ear twitches to the right, sensing footsteps of the flaming demigod. Out of nowhere, I heard a battle cry coming at me from the above. I smirk knowing Leo was in the air, aiming at me with his powerful flames. I jump out-of-the-way before the fire hits my head. The earth cracked from his blow. Leo dashes off at me again, trying to punch me with his flaming fiery fists. I dodge his fists as fast as I can, hoping none of the flames don't touch my feet or anywhere else on my body.

Then I stop as I sense the other two going into the cloud of dusk. I can sense Percy with his water around him, but for Jason is very difficult, luckily I was able to sense his soul so that way I'll be able to know where he is. Plus with my hearing, I may be able to detect of where he is at the sky. Leo charges at me with full speed, while Percy shot out a very large massive of water. Quickly, I duck onto the floor, as the water came at me, the water hits Leo right at him, which causes his fire to burn out of juice.

"Percy, why you hit me!" Leo asked as he shouts to his friend, angrily.

"Sorry, Leo!" Percy replied. "I was aiming for Kami, but she dodge it."

My ears suddenly starts buzzing as it twitches from the above. This sound from above sounds like electricity and it's going really fast than the speeding light. I was above to move away from where I was standing, but a burst of electrical shock caught me. I scream in pain as I was being electrocuted by Jason. I fell onto the ground, feeling like a fried potato. My whole body is numb, but at least the bottom of my feet aren't hurt. I cover my eyes with the fringes of my hair, making it look like I was defeated. Jason, Leo, and Percy walked over to me to see if they didn't hurt me too much. Leo bends down and starts poking the top of my head, which really irritates me.

"Is she alright?" Percy asked.

"Jason if she's dead, it's your fault." Leo said. "You know she's blind."

Jason glared at Leo. "I didn't put that much electricity on her, Leo and I know she's blind."

"Anyway, Leo why not you check her heart rate just in case." Percy suggested. "Sometimes, Jason can and cannot control his lightning like Thalia."

"Okay," Leo said as if it was no big deal.

As Leo bends down closer to me, I bunched him at his soul wavelength under his heart. By that force, Leo flew out of the clouded dusk and hit the wall of the coliseum. The dusk finally cleared off. Jason and Percy glance at me as if they had just discover something unreal. Jason and Percy ran over to Leo to see if he was alright. The crowd muttered seeing if the fire demigod id either alive or dead.

Jason sighed with relieve. "He's alive. Just got really knocked out."

"What did you do to him?" Percy asked.

"I hit his soul wavelength." I replied.

Percy frowned. "His what?"

"Soul wavelength," I repeated. "It is the rhythm of one's soul. The wavelength carries the true characteristics of a person's soul."

* * *

Nico POV

My eyes widen with either shock or surprise, maybe both. Soul wavelength? How did she knows about that? I glance at the unclaimed demigod curiously. Who is she, really? How come she knows about the soul wavelength so well? Is she the daughter of Hades as well? If she is, that would explain a lot since she does knows about souls.

Jason replace his lighting with his Roman sword that was given to him by Hera, also known as Juno. He charge at Kami with full speed as lighting, literally. The lighting under his feet makes him go very fast, faster than a cheetah and a falcon. As Jason got close to Kami, she dodges him. I'm not sure how she dodges him without any sight at all, but I bet everyone is wondering the same thing, even Bianca too.

I glance down at her feet to see how she moves. Since she and Bianca had been friends and family for a long time, I guess, Kami knows some demigod moves without even knowing. My eyes spin as I see the wonders of how she moves. The way she moves on the earthy ground is like she's been ice skating. Either putting her feet on the ground or standing on her tippy toes, it still looks like she's ice skating on water. I know it may be wierd for me to look at her feet, but I can't help it, but I never seen this kind of battling technique at all.

Now, I'm starting to have second thoughts of who her father might be. Also, I think I should repay her for not telling on me of what I did to her. I mean if she did told Chiron and the others of what I did, I'll be in serious trouble for ambushing her just because I was seriously suspicious of Bianca. Why am I having more second thoughts about this? I really don't know actually. Even though I'm not harsh around my friends, but I am seriously harsh around her. Maybe if she does get claim, I think I should be a lot kinder to her.

Back to the fight, Jason was having a hard time to strike Kami with his sword. Kami was gnashing her teeth together as if Jason was giving her a hard time. Percy just stood there watching these two fight as if he was trying to find the right moment to strike at Kami too.

Finally, Jason cut Kami by slashing his sword at her cheek and shoulder. Blood starts to ooze out of her shirt, making a dark crimson red stain. Kami wince in pain as the blade slice at her. She charges at Jason and tries to punch him as fast as she can, but Jason dodges her like the way Kami dodges him, except it was in lightning style. Kami swings herself into the air and punches Jason at his forehead from the above. Jason was about to fall flat on his back, but then as Kami lands on the ground, she swings her foot at him, which it hits him at the side of his cheek. Jason fell onto the ground and there if you look very closely at him, you'll see blood coming out of his forehead.

I couldn't believe it. She beat the son of Jupiter. With only a kick and a punch. She must have hit him on his soul wavelength like she did to Leo. By telling of how she strikes at these two, she only made them unconscious. If Kami was to hit them hard enough, she can also make them dead too.

Now the final person who was standing was Percy. Kami turn to him as she grips the hilt of her sword tighter as her knuckles turns white as snow. For some reason, there's a some sort of vibe between them.

"So...it's just you and me, huh?" Kami said.

"Yes, it is." Percy said as he summons his water with his sword. "Now lets see if you can dodge my water."

* * *

**Killerninja123: Sorry it took me so long to update! Stupid homework! Anyway, plz Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Kami POV

Percy launches his water at me without any warning. I try to dodge it as quick as i can, but he kept on summoning water from the sky. Sweat trickles off of my forehead, making this frustrating than ever. I thought Leo and Jason were going to be tough, but this one is a lot stronger than them. Percy charges at me as he keeps on summoning his water out of thin air. Every time I dodge him, water almost touches me.

Then, my body stopped moving.

I heave my body forward, but nothing was working. My body launch me backwards as if someone was controlling my blood. I turn my head to see where I was going. Before I know it, Percy's fist hit my face. I rise up into the sky and fell on my back. I wince in pain as the impact of the fall hurts my back.

What was that kind of power? Did he just controlled my blood?

"What did you do?" I asked

"I was controlling you veins," Percy replied. "Or should I say, blood vessels. When there is water, there is life. Isn't that right?"

I narrow my eyes. Crap, he is right. I should have known about that, but I didn't know. The audience weren't surprise of Percy's skill, so I bet they knew about his blood controlling powers after all. I slowly got up from the ground, with trembling legs. My back was sore from the fall, but I know I might be alright. How am I going to sense Percy's blood control? How does he controls the blood without lifting a finger...or does he?

Feeling the hilt of my sword on my fingertips, an idea struck me like lightning. Percy lift up his hand as if he was about to use my blood to make me come to him again. I'm not sure what he's going to do, but I hope it's not putting his sword into my flesh. I rise my sword high up in the air and threw it at Percy. The sword went flying pass him, making his head turn to the sword's direction. There on his cheek, the blade gave him a cut. As the sword hits the wall, I started to run at him.

Percy turns his head back to him. His eyes widen as he sees my running towards him. Percy rise his hands up into the sky and the clouds came to him, making the soft, fluffy cotton of clouds, turning back to its orignal stage as before it was evaporated. Water. I clench my fist, wanting to make a solid punch at him. As the clouds finally turn into water, Percy push his hands forward and the water follows the movement of his hands.

The water came right at me. I scream as the water hits me. I close my eyes and cover my mouth as Percy makes the water into a watery orb. I hug my arms drying to hold onto my breath, but I knew, if I do that, I won't be able to breathe and Percy will be able to win. I can't let that happen. I had beaten Leo and Jason this far. I won't lose to the son of Poseidon!

I can't hold it any longer! I have to open my mouth. I open my mouth and gasp, begging for air. Then I notice something wierd for the first time.

I'm breathing in water?

I open my eyes only halfway, knowing that I can't see, but I am feeling very dry, but at the same time, I can feel the water too. No...this is impossible. How am I able to do this? First having the ability to see the earth, seeing the person's soul, and now breathing in underwater? This is inhuman! Abnormal! Why am I able to breathe in water? Is this some sort of ability that death children have? No, that's impossible. Only the children of the water gods are able to breathe in underwater. So...am I the child of a water god or a death god?

I curl up into a ball, to pretend that I couldn't last any longer. I want it to make it realistic as I can, but I know that I'm not a good of an actor to do that. Percy dropped the watery orb, making it a very loud cannon ball slash. My hair covered my face, I can feel the dry earth around me, not soaking up the water. I can hear Percy's footsteps walking towards me as if he wants to see if I was fully defeated by his watery prison. Then Percy stopped. He glance down at me, his eyes widen with a mixture of shock confusion. Crap! He notices it!

"She's...dry?!" Percy said with confusion. Without any warning, I punch Percy in the face. Percy landed n the ground with head first. He rub the back of his neck as if there was a bump on it.

"You bet I am, y'know!" I said. Then I curse myself saying y'know, I can't believe I still can't control it whenever I get angry, flustered, or excited.

Percy got up from the ground and tries to swipe me with his sword. I try to dodge him as fast as I can, but I end up getting some cuts from him. I knew I need to get my sword, but it's on the wall of the coliseum and Percy is in my way. How am I going to reach over there, then? Isn't bronze a type of rock, or some mineral that was made from copper and tin? I think bronze is a type of metal and metal is made from earth. So which means I may be able to get that sword into my hands without trying to get to the other side.

Suddenly, I sense something inside the soaking earth where Percy dropped me. I'm not sure what it is, though, but it sure change my plan already. I went at Percy from the behind and kick him on his back. Percy fell flat on his face. I raced over to the now muddy water. I smash my hands into the mud and got out a handful of mud. I toss the mud behind me and started to dig quickly as possible. Everyone who was watching me was being so confused. They don't know why I was digging, but I'm not sure either, I just sense something.

Then I spotted something ghostly white inside of the earth. It was a hilt of a sword. I dug up a bit more, as I turn my head, I saw Percy getting from the from ground, wiping the dirt off of his face. I gnashed my teeth as I saw this. I turn my head back to the hilt as I almost fully dug it up. Digging up the hilt was a piece of cake, but digging up the rest of the sword? This is crazy!

"Exkáli-" I began to say, but then I stopped. The words are coming out of the head? Was I saying it in Greek? I notice that the hilt was glowing into a ghostly blue color, but when I stop saying the word, it stopped glowing.

I place my hands on the hilt, firmly. I took a deep breath, not sure if I should take out this sword from the ground. If this thing is my only chance to defeat Percy, then I must get this sword out of the ground! Then I heard a battle cry behind me. I turn my head and saw Percy changing at me with his sword armed and ready. I panic as if I don't know what to do. The name! What was the name I was trying to say earlier? What was that name? I try to look into my thoughts to find that name. I'm not sure why if this name helps, but I do remember that in one of the activities, Chiron did say that names have power. So maybe if I say this sword's name, it might give it power to be out of the ground. I relax my mind and my body, trying not to panic to find the name. The name...the name of the sword is...Ex...Ex...Exká...lim...per...

Miraculously, I pull out the sword from the ground.

The sword was a ghostly mixture of black and white ore. I never seen a sword like this before. The sword was glowing ocean blue color. The sword stopped glowing and I change at Percy with full speed. The name of the sword...is somehow similar to King Arthur's sword. I wonder if King Arthur was a demigod too...no he can't be. Why would a king of Camelot of a demigod?

Percy's sword and my newly sword clashed together, trying to see if which one of us will go down. We both grunted as if our abilities were equal. I kick Percy at his shin and his stomach. He was about to fall onto the ground, but he rebounded quickly. He slash his sword at me, which causes me to have a long scratch on my back. I fell onto the ground. Blood poured out of my wounded back. I grip my sword tightly so I won't let it go. The sword stopped glowing as if it didn't want to glow at all. I sigh as if I knew I'm going to be defeated by this powerful demigod.

I got up from the ground, ignoring the blood and the pain of my wound. I charge at Percy one last time as if I knew this is the end of my battle. I leap into the air, raising the sword over my head.

"Exkálimper!" I shouted.

At the same time Percy uses his sword to block my attack, while I swipe my sword at him. As our swords clash together, by that force, Exkálimper caused both Percy and I flew backwards and hit the arena wall. I grunted in pain as I feel the impact of the wall, hurting my wounded back and hurting my the back of my head. I started to fall forward, but then I use the point of my sword and hit it into the ground before I can fully hit the ground. I look over across the coliseum where Percy was. He fell onto the ground and the only thing that caught him was the earthy floor. I finally beat him.

I glimpses around the coliseum to see everyone's reaction. They were flabbergasted of what they just saw. Chiron was trying to say the word, winner, but he couldn't get the word out of his mouth. Instead he walked over to me and following him was Bianca, Annabeth, and some other people who I haven't met. Annabeth went over to Percy and helped him up. A girl with brown hair that was in a single braid and her eyes looked like the northern lights. She came over to Jason and help him up and then she went over to Leo and help him up too. Bianca went over to me and help me to stand correctly.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asked. "How are you able to fight without seeing? Kami, what are you not telling me?"

I bowed my head into an apology. "I'm sorry. I was foolish enough not to tell anyone. Bianca...I can see...see the earth's vibrations. I can see you, Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, and everyone. Even though I don't know what they look like, I can still see them and sense their souls."

"She...was dry too when I put her in the water," Percy added as he grunted with pain.

"What else do I not know about her?" Bianca said." Kami, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me about this seeing the earth yesterday?"

"She's using Seismic Sense," Nico said as he came out of the shadows and walking towards us. "Seismic Sense is a special skill that constitutes for physical sense. This skill enables the children of earth gods or goddess to detect vibrations in the ground to perceive objects, people, and other aspects of their environment, essentially acting as sonar, but through the earth. The power is very rare and no one never inherited. The only known gods who is able to have Seismic Sense is Poseidon and Hades. In addition to that, she is able to sense the soul wavelength of anyone and see their souls to find their personality and what they look like. Only children of death gods can use that power too, but it's very rare, even my half sister and I don't even have that power."

Suddenly, everyone started to gasp. Some of the people turned pale, while others were too shock to know what their expressions were. I look down and saw the sword was glowing half black and half white. I look at everyone, but they were staring something above my head. I glance up and saw a glowing blue trident and behind it was a black and white symbol for either ghost or Underworld or both. Behind that symbol was a half glowing silver scythe. Everyone stared at me as if I was some sort of freak that doesn't belong in this camp at all. They look at me as if I was a monster. A monster that doesn't belong any where, but hell.

"Kami Rei, daughter of Poseidon, descendant of Melinoe and the...Dýnami̱ Ti̱s Anthró̱pini̱s Thysías," Chiron announced.

All the campers gasped. They glare at me with haterd. I don't know what's going on. Why is everyone so shock about it? I think about those words again and realize it was Greek. I think about the meaning of the words and finally knew what it means.

"Human...Sacfrice...?" I translated slowly, not liking this word.

Yes..." said a voice.

Everyone turn to that voice and saw it was a man with a purple pin strip suit with black hair, stormy eyes, and a beard. He was crossing his arms and glance at me with a venomous disgust.

"Lord Zeus," Chiron said.

"You are the Dýnami̱ Ti̱s Anthró̱pini̱s Thysías, Kami Rei" Zeus said. "Inside of you, you have a seal on your abdomen. That seal is the seal to keeps Kronos's soul. You are known as the Power of Human Sacrifice."

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review Plz!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Kami POV

As Zeus disappears in a gold flash, everyone stares at me with full hate. Bianca looked at me with either sadness or hatred as well. They look at me as if I was a monster. A monster that might turn in Kronos. I remember I did heard about Kronos in some story. Father of the original Olympians and got chop into many pieces by Zeus. Right ow after the Titan War two years ago, Percy defeated Kronos and now everyone is meeting the Human Sacrifice that has Kronos's soul in her body. Then everyone started to muttered and I did caught of the things they were saying about me and looking at me:

"The Power of Human Sacrifice?"

"She's the daughter of Poseidon?"

"She's a threat! A monster!"

"A monster indeed!"

"She shouldn't be here!"

"We should execute her!"

"No, that won't help, Poseidon might be furious about that idea!"

"Why would he want a daughter like her? He must be ashamed to have a monster as a daughter."

"Why would anyone love a monster like her?"

"She should just get out of this camp and go into Tartarus!"

"Who would want a girlfriend like her?"

"Only an idiot would fall in love with her!"

_Stop it! Stop saying all of those things to me! Stop looking at me_, I wanted to say. _Stop it. STOP IT!_

I wanted to cry. Am I going to be alone again? Having this hate inside of me without any love? Caring a burden? The only person who was not showing the emotion of hate was Nico, but I don't believe that he cares. Since he's the son of Hades, he must have better control over his emotions, in addition to that, he won't even bother to care the people around him.

The next three weeks, everyone completely ignored me as if I was a threat waiting to explode. The only people who didn't ignore me was Percy, his or should I say my half-brother Tyson, Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth, Leo, and two Roman demigods, Hazel, and Frank. Of course there was other people who didn't ignore me either like Piper and Clarisse, the only ones that do ignored me was Jason, Reyna, Octavian (no surprise to everyone), all the rest of the campers, and Nico. I wasn't sure if Bianca was either still in shock or just hated me. We hadn't spoken ever since that day. I wonder if she can see something else in me instead of a monster.

I wasn't welcome in the activities at all. Chiron says it's "safer" for me to be out of the activities for a while, which I doubt it. So while everyone was doing their fun, I just go into the dark corner of the forest and sat on a swing, looking at the people having the fun of their lives. Even at dinner, I can't be in there too. I had to eat inside of the Poseidon cabin and Percy has to bring me some food everyday and every meal. Even though I was alone, and my two bothers talk to me, but that still didn't heal me at all.

Should I blame the gods or Poseidon? Why did Poseidon let them put this evil soul inside of me? Am I not a good of a daughter now? Why would he let these people put this soul in his own daughter. What if Poseidon himself place this soul inside of me? Does he wants everyone to see how a threat I am? Does he wants to see the pain in my face to make him happy? What does he wants from me? What kind of father is he? Should I blame him or my mother? I never knew my mother, so how am I supposed to know? Am I just a weapon for the gods? Is that it? A weapon that can be used against the other gods?

Is this fate? Where is my string taking me? What kind of route am I going? Why am I in this kind of situation? Am I destined to be alone forever? I hate this. I hate everything about me. I hate it! I hate everyone!

I gaze into the night sky at the moon, waiting as if it was going to tell me its answer. I grip onto the rope of the swing tighter as I watch all the campers doing their sing-a-long and eating s'morse with envy. I knew not everyone at this camp doesn't have a mom or a dad, but they never had to face this kind of loneliness. I was alone from the start! It really hurts and I just can't take it anymore. Even though I was adopted in Bianca's family and although I do smile, but I still have this painful feeling that I'll never feel the love of a parent of my blood instead of someone else.

A tear trickles down at my cheek. With no one watching me, I silently cried.

"I feel so alone," I whispered hoarsely.

* * *

Nico POV

I gaze at Kami in the distance as I hide from the shadows. For some reason she didn't notice my soul being near her at all. Ever since everyone found out about her having Kronos's soul inside of her, they all started hating her because of what happened at the Titan War. A lot of people did die, but it was for a cause to protect out beloved camp. Besides, they are all going to be reborn anyway, so what's the point of putting all of their hate on her? Then again, there was the Giant War and a lot of Roman and Greek demigods did die too, so I guess that's another reason too.

Ever since Kami was claimed, everyone started to hate her. No one wouldn't talk to her. Every time she tried to talk or just say something, they all gave her this certain look that tells her to go away and never come back. Some just ignored her as if she didn't even exist in this world. I don't see what's the big deal. She's keeping a soul inside of her to protect everyone his both camps. The gods made her as a Human Sacrifice so that way, Kronos's soul won't be a treat into the mortal world and cause a tremendous chaos. It makes me sick of how people treated her. She's still a human being. She's not that different at all. She's like everyone else. A demigod.

I watch as Kami clenches her fist tightly and her knuckles turned white as the moon. I couldn't see her face, but I do see something trickling down from her face.

Tears of loneliness.

"I feel so alone," I heard Kami said in a whisper as if she doesn't want anyone to hear her.

My eyes soften. She's a lot like me. I can really relate to that feeling when Bianca died. I did felt truly alone. I had that hate in my heart and I took it out on Percy because of the promise he made. I really wished I should have known that promise was really foolish and idiotic of me, but hey, I can't help it. I want to keep my sister safe after all. Even though when Bianca was gone and she reborn into another person, I still have a family. I had Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Hazel, Hades, and even everyone else who I know are my new family and Bianca's memory isn't going away from me. I still miss her dearly as ever. Ever night I do think about her and remember all the things that she said before we found out we were demigods and before she died. Sometimes, I wish I could talk to her one more time.

Now since Kami and Bianca Soul came, I am still curious about them. Kami doesn't seem to notice anything strange about Bianca, but I do. I'm not sure if Bianca is the problem or Kami, but I think over all Kami might be the problem for both camps. I'm not sure what they're going to do to her, but Chiron planned a meeting after Kami beat Percy, Jason, and Leo. Chiron for some reason seems worry since the pass three weeks when Kami was claimed. Is it the Great Prophecy that he's worried about? If it is, then I want to help. I guided the five of the seven demigods to the Doors of Death. If I can do that, then I'm ready for my next challenge!

As the campfire died out and everyone went to their cabins to go to bed, Kami didn't move at all. Since no one was around, I guess I should check to see if she didn't do anything stupid when she was crying. When I got over to me, she was sound asleep. She must have cried so much that she fell asleep on the swings. A cold, but gentle breeze came. The sleeping Kami shivered a little. I gave myself a small smirk and took off my aviator jacket and place it around her shoulders.

Without any further thinking, I scoop up Kami into my arms. Huh...she's very light. I place my hand on top of her abdomen and pull her shirt up a little. My eyes widen with shock.

Zeus was right...

There covering her abdomen was a seal. The seal was death seals that were form in a circle. In the middle of was the symbol of all the gods and goddess and I really mean all of them. Even the good titans' symbol was there was well. The symbol of the gods were in a shape of a soul. It looked like as if someone who had a bottle of black ink and wrote this all over her. I held onto her tightly as I can. Maybe...I should apologized to her tomorrow for being so harsh to her, but that still doesn't mean I can't be a little cold to her.

For some reason, my feelings change. Instead of thinking of Kami being weak, she's actually a strong person who is trying to control the loneliness that is happening in her life and ever since she was alone. I don't know why she would feel alone, even though she has a family, but I guess since she was adopted by a family that doesn't have her blood, she still might have been lonely, and tried to put on a forceful smile upon herself to make others see that she's happy, but deep down inside her heart, she's not.

I glance up in the sky, seeing it was a bright silver full moon. I took in a deep breath and let it out. The shadow behind me crept onto the grassy forest. The shadow crawled onto my back and covering Kami and I with its darkness cloak. The feeling of the shadow grabs me into the darkness of the unknown. The hearing of the eerie sound clams my mind into peace. I couldn't see anything else, except for Kami who was in my arms, still sound asleep and didn't mind about the eerie sound of the shadows traveling.

Finally, the shadows disappeared and there we were inside an ocean blue room. Down at the bottom bunk, Percy was sound asleep and drooling too. Above his bunk was Tyson, who was sound asleep, but talking in his sleep out Rainbow. I laid Kami in the corner bunk, which it seems to be unmade. I unwrap my jacket from her and place the blue sea blanket over her.

I glimpses ta the clock and saw it was almost time for the meeting. I walked up to Percy's bunk. Should I just shake him to wake or just push him onto the ground? I thought. I grab the end of Percy's blanket and yank it forward. Instantly, Percy fell off of his bed with a loud, _THUMP!_

Percy woke up with a shock. He turn around and saw me. He glared at me as if I had done this on purpose, which I did. Percy got up from the dusty floor and cross his arms.

"What the hell did you do that for, Nico?" Percy snapped.

"The meeting is going to start in a few minutes." I said pointing at the clock. "We need to get going or else we'll going to be late like last time."

"Don't remind me about what happened last time." Percy said as he remembers the "little" small prank that the Stoll brothers did to him. "I still have nightmares about that."

"Anyway, how did you get in here?" Percy asked.

"Shadow traveling." I replied as if it was oblivious. "Come on, let's go before Annabeth will start nagging to you."

"Good idea, Bone-head."

Percy and I went out of his cabin. I closed the door gently so Kami can go to sleep. I wonder if Percy notices Kami wasn't in the cabin, but since Percy is so oblivious, I guess he didn't notice and assumed Kami wasn't inside the cabin. Typical Percy. I couldn't help, but to think about the markings on Kami's abdomen. I just never seen a seal like that before. If that seal becomes broken...would she die? I don't know about the people who were the Human Sacrifice in the pass, but I need to know more about this. Who was the Human Sacrifice before Kami?

When we got to the Big House, Percy and I went inside. There we saw all of our friends, who are also camp counselors too. Everyone, including, Chiron was walking at once. It looked as if it was something important since everyone is worried about something, but I can't catch anything of what they were all saying.

"That's ENOUGH!" Chiron hollered.

Finally, everyone was quiet.

"Chiron, what's going on?" Percy asked.

"What's with all the commotion?" I asked.

"It's gone," Annabeth replied before Chiron answered.

"What?" I questioned. "What's gone?"

"The Golden Fleece is gone," Chiron said gravely. "Someone stole it."

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Nico POV

"What?" Percy and I said with confusion

Chiron nodded.

"When did this happened?" Percy asked

"We just found out about it today." Annabeth said.

"I think Kami took the fleece." Reyna said. "Since she's a Human Sacrifice, she will do something sinister."

"But she's always in our cabin every day." Percy protested. "I always make sure Tyson or Mrs. O'Leary to watch her. She never goes anywhere since she was claimed."

"You know she's always at the swing in the forest, right?" Jason pointed out. "She might have stolen it while we were all at the campfire or doing our usual camp activities."

"No, she didn't steal it!" I said as I almost snapped. "I always watched her every day. She only went on that swing and nothing else."

Then everyone looked at me. I blushed with embarrassment. Percy glared at me as if I just had suck out the life out of him, while everyone else was looking at me very oddly, except for Leo. He had the cheeky grin in his eyes, wondering what else that I did instead of spying on Kami.

"You stalked Kami?" Leo chuckled with a smile.

"No, I didn't, idiot!" I snapped, trying to control my blushing. "I was just curious of her, so I glimpse at her from the far."

"Basically, it's still stalking." Leo said.

"Shut up, Valdez!"

"How long have you been stalking my sister?!" Percy yelled.

"I didn't stalk her!" I protested. "I was just curious about her, jeez. The day she was claimed."

"You stalked her for three weeks?!" Percy shouted angrily.

"It wasn't stalking!"

"Yes it was!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"QUIET!" Annabeth ordered.

Percy and I shut our mouths. We both faced at Annabeth who was now crossing her arms at us for acting like little kids. Basically, I'm the mature one than Percy and responsible for my actions and smarter too.

Annabeth sighed. "Okay, before this gets out of hand, can one of you guys just go get Kami. I have a feeling we need Rachel too."

"You don't have to," Said a familiar voice.

The door swing opened. There came in was Rachel and with her was Kami. Rachel was pulling Kami by her arm as if Kami had done something wrong, which it might cause people to think that she did stole the fleece. Kami cross her arms as if she didn't want to be a part of this, but she glared at me with hate. I guess she heard everything and even the stalking part, but I did not stalk her, though! I was just curious of her jeez!

"Did you heard the whole thing, sis?" Percy asked

Kami turn her head. "Yes, I have, Fish Brain. Rachel, here had woken me up and somehow I was in the cabin, which I don't know how I got inside, but now I do. Death Prince here has brought me back to that cabin."

The way she talked is so very angry and I guess since she heard the whole thing, she found it was I who brought her to her cabin. Besides, I can't let her sleep in the cold. She could have frozen to death. I shifted my feet a little. feeling uncomfortable by Percy, who was still glaring at me, none stop.

"Rachel, has it...begun?" Chiron asked hesitantly.

Rachel nodded. "Yes it has. Ever since Kami came to camp, it already started."

"What has started?" Kami asked.

"Nothing." Percy replied, ignoring his sister.

"Aside from that, the Golden Fleece is missing and I think we should have someone to do the quest." Rachel said and turned to Kami.

Kami's eyes widened with shock, but she sighed and cross her arms. "Fine, I'll do it."

I gaze at Kami curiously, wondering why she didn't protest about it. She tried to hide her eyes from everyone else, but somehow I was the only one who notice her reaction. She seems scared of doing this quest, but something else was in her mind. I guess since she's the Human Sacrifice, she wants to make peace by doing this quest and maybe people will stopped treating her like a nobody. I'm not sure if that was it, but it really seems like it. Making peace with everyone is a good thing, but tying to gain their peace and respect is the hard part.

"What do I need to do?" Kami asked

"Wait, why does she needs to do the quest?" Jason asked. "There are a lot of people who wants to do this quest too!"

"I know that Jason," Rachel said. "But something tells me this quest belongs to Kami."

"Can anyone answer my question now?" Kami asked, being impatient.

"Yes," Rachel replied. "Before you can actually go to your destination, I need to tell you the prophecy for the quest."

"A...prophecy?"

Before Kami can asked more, Rachel's eyes turned bright green and a swarm of green mist came flowing around her and Kami. Kami jumped as she became startled by the green smoke. I guess she still hasn't got used to the being a half-blood thing, but it really takes like some time to get this sink in. I remember how I reacted about Hades being my father. My face was priceless. Plus I got turned into a stupid flower by my stupid asshole, bitchy step-mother after I found out, which it was not fun.

Then Rachel opened her mouth as if there were three Rachels speaking:

_The ones that died at the last war will be revealed_

_Very slowly the visions will heal_

_With no control the cloaking will begin_

_The sealer will arrive to be in_

_The formal soul user will finally win_

_With a plan of decision the soul mater will say_

_With secrets behind the soul's back her love of the prince will never betray_

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Kami POV

I shivered as the prophecy ended. I don't understand what the whole prophecy is about. I don't understand these things. It doesn't make any sense. I'm still new to this, but if I want people to know that I'm not a threat to the camp, I might have to win this quest and maybe become a hero...but why would a person like me would be a hero. Everyone doesn't have an evil soul inside of them. So why should I help them? Why can't Percy do this instead of me? No one doesn't need a monster to do the gods work for them.

"Can this prophecy be linked to the Great Prophecy, Chiron?" Annabeth asked

Chiron nodded. "Yes, linked in the Great Prophecy, it did say 'soul mater' and that word is in the Great Prophecy."

"What's the Great Prophecy?" I asked, wondering what the centaur and the camper were talking about.

"You don't need to know," Chiron assured me, ignoring my eyes. "You'll find out about it after the quest. Now you just need to go on the quest and retrieve the Golden Fleece again."

"Okay," I said. "So, do I just go and get the thing by myself, right?"

Chiron shook his head. "No, you can't do a quest on your own. You need other two campers to go with you. That's the rule."

I cross my arms, feeling frustrated by this. I don't want anyone to go with me just to get some fleece. I'm already sick of everyone in this camp for thinking me as a monster, but now I have to bring someone to help me get a fleece? This is stupid! I don't want any help from anyone!

I let out a sigh and mumbled. "Who wants to come?"

No one raise their hand, but only two people did. Bianca and Nico. I gaze at Bianca with surprise, wondering why she wants to take a quest for, but somehow I feel nervous about this quest. What if she dies? I don't want her to die. It'll be my fault if she dies in this quest. Nico on the other hand...how should I put this? I don't know him that well, so I'm not really sure if he's willingly to coöperate with Bianca and me. He hates my guts for crying out loud!

"I'm not sure you should come Bianca." I said.

"Why not?" Bianca asked as if this made her angry.

"I don't want you to get hurt." I replied as I mumble like a little kid.

Bianca's eyes softens as she understands why she doesn't want me to let her come. She's my best friend, even when I was alone. but now she knows everything about me, I'm not sure if we can go back to our friendship again. What if she hates me like the other people in this stupid camp?

"I understand," Bianca said. "but Kami, I want to do this quest because I already learned from my mistake before and I don't want to repeat that mistake again."

I raise an eyebrow. "What mistake?"

"Nevermind." Bianca murmured.

"So, Nico, why do _you_ want to come?" I asked the son of death.

"I never been on a quest." Nico replied with a shrug. "I've only been in them because it was part of a prophecy, but not actually lead one or picked to be in it. I just support the person who leads them. So in case if you do mess up, I'll be helping you to lead this quest."

"Why would I mess up?"

"Well since you are the daughter of Poseidon," Nico explained. "children of Poseidon tends to mess things up. For example, your half-brother, Percy."

"Watch it Nico!" Percy snapped.

"I'm nothing like Percy." I said. "I don't act like him or mess things up. Besides, this is important. I won't mess up!"

"You're really determined about this." Nico said.

Why wouldn't I be? If I do this quest, I'll be able to bring peace among the camp. I don't want to be known as a monster every day. It's so painful to bear. They cannot understand another person's pain unless you experience the same pain. Besides, it's not the face that makes someone a monster it's the choices they make with their life.

"I am!" I said with a smile as I make a thumbs up. "I'm going to make everyone recognize my existence!"

I'm going to make everyone to know I'm more than a monster. I'm a human. A human who has the pain and has to embrace pain every day and not knowing what love feels like. I know I am adopted by a different family, but those people. They don't have my blood. I want to know about my father and mother and see if I was ever loved. If I was never loved, I will find that love on my own and I'll never give up until i find that feeling!

"Then it settles," Chiron said. "Bianca Soul, Kami Rei, and Nico di Angelo will be going on this quest to get back the Golden Fleece."

I wonder, if there is such thing as peace...If there is peace, why not has it come? Is it waiting to be found by those who are desperate for peace? What if peace doesn't exist? No! Peace does exist! It's just waiting and hiding to be found! If there is peace, then there is a curse! I curse that I am living with. If there is peace, then there is pain!

Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz!**


	12. Author's Note

**Killerninja123:**

**Hey, I know I haven't update for a long time because of high school homework and all, **

**but today I heard on the news and in Connecticut, **

**20 little elementry students and 6 teachers died because of a gunman at school. Plus it was 2 weeks before Christmas too.**

**If you heard the news, please send you prayers to those cute little kids. They were only first graders after all.**

**If you haven't heard the newws, please tell your friends and family about this tradegy and be thankful of what you have right now.**

**Those who lives in Connecticut and if you were the ones who loss your little siblings in this tragedy, I give you my prayers and hope you can get through this terror that happened.**

**- Killerninja123**


	13. Chapter 12

**Killerninja123: Hope you like it!**

* * *

Kami POV

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Percy as Bianca, Nico and I went to the stables.

"Positive!" Percy assured me.

"I don't like horses and Pegasus." I said.

"Seriously?" Percy questioned me. "You're the daughter of Poseidon! You're supposed to like horses! What has horses ever done to you?"

"They told me I smell like a spirit that came out of the dead." I replied blankly at my half-brother.

"I guess you have a death aura in you than a water aura." Percy said.

"Percy, I don't think the Pegasus won't go with Kami." Annabeth said. "Even though she is Poseidon's daughter, but she is the legacy of the queen of ghosts. I think we should just let Argus drive them."

"Um, where are we exactly going?" Bianca asked.

"We need to get to the Underworld." Nico replied. "My dad blocked all the entrances, excepted one."

"Where is it?" I asked.

"I don't know." Nico confessed as he blushes with embarrassment. "But I know it's in Manhattan and I'm able to feel the aura of the entrance, though."

"Well that helps." I said sarcastically.

"At least we'll be able to find it Kami." Bianca said.

I cross my arms as I ignored her. Why should I talk to Bianca again? She ignored me for a week when she found out about me and that soul inside of me! I would rather not talk to her for a million years since she ignored me like the rest of the people. I don't care if she's my sister, but I'm her adopted sister and we're not blood related. So I can not talk to her as long as I want.

"I think we should go with Annabeth's suggestion." I said. "I don't mind going into a car, but who's Argus?"

"Argus is a trillion eyed monster, who was created by Hera." Percy said, but his expression turned anger when he mentioned Hera's name. "She created him to watch Zeus for his affairs, but look what he's doing now. Still having more affairs."

"Is there another option?" I asked.

"I think there is." Percy answered. "Follow me, we'll go to the arena."

"Why?"

"Because it's where I have my dog, Mrs. O'Leary."

When we got to the arena, I saw a large dog that was a size of a fire truck. I wasn't sure if that was possible, but it was. Nico told me, but mostly Bianca that Percy's dog is a hell-hound and he got it from Daedalus. Nico explained that when Daedalus died, he gave Mrs. O'Leary to Percy, plus Mrs. O'Leary likes Percy anyway and she's the only nicest hell-hound in the whole world, while the other hell-hound are vicious.

When Mrs. O'Leary saw me, she just tackle me to the ground and started to lick me. In seconds I was covered with dog drool. Bianca and Nico just snickered at me as if they think it was amusing.

"Don't say a word!" I snapped.

"You don't like dogs either!" Percy whined.

"I do like dogs, I just don't like to be covered with drool." I said.

"I don't think Mrs. O'Leary will work." Nico said. "She can be stubborn when it comes to shadow travelling."

"Well do you have any ideas, smart one?" Percy snapped.

"I do." Bianca said. "We can asked our parents, right Kami?"

I shrugged. "I guess so."

Bianca turned to Nico. "Can you take us to my parents house? They'll lend us a car."

"But you don't know how to drive." Annabeth pointed out.

"We have fake ID's." I added.

"Why?"

"I don't really know."

"Well, then, where do you live?" Nico asked, changing the subject.

"We live at an apartment next to broadway street." Bianca replied.

Nico nodded. "Everyone hold on to me."

Everyone did as they were told. I tried to get a hold of Nico, but everyone was holding on to his arm and the shirt of his back. I look down shyly, not knowing what to do. Then Nico shook his head and took my wrist. He put me in front of him, where the back of my head was against his strong chest. My face turned into the color of fire. This is very uncomfortable. I push away from him and I just held on to his wrist instead. Nico gave me a friendly smirk, but I shot him a hateful look. This guy drives me nuts! How does he thinks he is? Seriously, it looks like as if he can't stop bugging me every day.

Slowly, large shadows consume us. I tighten my hand that was on Nico's wrist. I'm not a big fan of any darkest that's consuming people to their death, but since this is shadow travel, actually, I don't know what shadow travel is because no one explained it to me. As the shadow finally covers us with its dark cloak.

Being inside of the shadows is hard to explain. The eerie sound of the wind chills my spine in the distance. the cold air makes my skin frozen as ice, and the cries of the spirits makes me want to cover my ears. My skin turned pale as I felt this ominous sensation of the shadow. I close my eyes tightly as I can, wanting to get out of this shadow.

"You can let go now, chicken." Nico said.

I pop my eyes open. Then I glared at Nico with annoyance. It's not my fault that I'm scared of ghost and ominous sounds, no matter how much I've been in many graveyards. I let go of his wrist as if nothing had happened. In front of us was an apartment. We went inside as the owner of the apartment was too busy looking at playboy magazines. We went inside of the elevator, as we listen to some elevator music. I cross my arms and tap my foot against the metal floor, hoping this thing will go faster since I don't want to be in here with Nico less than a minute. I just have this hateful feeling for this guy. I can't even stand him!

_Ding!,_ the doors slide opened.

I quickly walked out of the elevator before everyone else came out. Then I turn to my right, walking very fast without waiting for the others. I don't care if they yelled at me for walking that fast. I just don't want to deal with that irritating guy! I turn to my left and then left again. I stopped on my tracks, seeing an auburn door in front of me. I lift up my hand, creating a fist. Then I knock onto the door.

"Kami!" Bianca snapped, gasping for every breath she can take. "Don't walk so fast again."

"Sorry." I apologized, not having sympathy for them.

I knock onto the door rapidly again and again. Hurry, up! I have a stupid quest I have to do and I don't want to be with these people around me! I would rather go and watch some shows on the computer instead of doing this quest for this stupid camp I have to go through.

"Coming!" called out a female voiced as it swings opened.

Annabeth, Percy, and Nico gasped. Bianca groaned to herself as if she has a very bad feeling about this. My adopted mother gasped as she saw Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. I shook my head, wondering why is everyone so freaked out with each other. There in front of us is my mother. She has black hair and blue eyes. I remember last month that she had blonde hair. She always love to change her looks all the time.

"Hey, Mom what is it?" called out my older adopted brother.

He came to the door and his eyes widen. He stare at the three demigods who he haven't met but he was staring at Annabeth for some reason and I don't know why. Percy's expression turned into anger, but also with intense jealousy.

"Mom." I said. "Luke. These are my friends."

"Silena Beauregard?" Nico gasped.

"Luke Castellen?" Annabeth and Percy gasped.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Review plz:**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
